onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Donquixote Doflamingo Portrait.png
Anime The anime image is way better. 15:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Not even close. The tongue should not be outside of his mouth. 18:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) His fingers should not be in front of his face. The anime image looks good and is consistent with the other images it's surrounded by. That JUMP image...that just doesn't look very good. 21:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Except the tongue should be in his mouth. 21:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) So what? The color scheme is similar enough where they're pretty much the same except for contrast and lighting, and the anime image is drawn enough where it's not too detailed to the point it doesn't look good. It's not even consistent with the Warlord gallery. 21:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) He's more tanned now. And consistency doesn't matter when the post timeskip portrait looks different. 21:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) His face hasn't changed at all. 08:37, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the JUMP pic. Post timeskip he has a difference (earrings) and the manga coloring should be considered the original one. C'mon, he's fucking black in the anime, the manga pic looks just better. I'll not edit war, I'll let you guys decide this one.Shenduk (talk) 15:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Shenduk But hsi face hasn't changed. Can't you wait till the punk hazard episodes are out to replace the portrait? (which is really good) 16:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Unsourced I don't care is it's unsourced. WE AIM FOR QUALITY, NOT SOURCE! 13:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Genos sourced it. So don't revert. 07:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC) The anime image is garbage and low quality. The manga is higher quality and looks great. 11:49, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Manga images are good. But not for portraits. 12:49, May 1, 2013 (UTC) They're especially good for portraits, since they're drawn consistently and well. 12:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) The majority of the manga images don't look good as portraits cause they aren't frontal. 13:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Good thing this one is frontal then... 13:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's a good image but the anime is better. 15:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Anime or Manga Okay, which one is it gonna be? I uploaded a better version of the anime image, so you can't say it's "lower quality" anymore. 19:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah the anime is better. 22:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Instead of throwing words like "better" and whatnot it would be more helpful if argumentation was used instead. As for my two cents, the manga pic shows his current look (earrings) but the middle finger is somewhat distracting. The anime version is a bit dark (not enough to be problematic though), he has no earrings and... that expression. Doflamingo doesn't usually sport that kind of face, with his tongue out, making it less suitable for his portrait. In sort, we need more images to chose from since neither one of the two is ideal. MasterDeva (talk) 11:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) What Deva said, except we have to use this one because of the differences. 13:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) What Deva and Gal said :P 13:41, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits 19:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Bump 12:33, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The anime version looks better to me. I suggest making a poll. 13:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Then please do. WU out - 20:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure do it. 20:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll is currently open .This poll will decide which image we will use to describe the scene. To vote you must have 300 edits and be a registered user here for three months. The poll opened on May 21 at 21:00 UTC and will close on May 26, at 21:00 UTC. The options are below. '' Which image will we use? '''The manga image' # 20:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # # The anime image # 20:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 20:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 20:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Open Polls